


The descend into power

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Arthur, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Někteří lidé si ještě pamatují, když bylo všechno jinak. Někteří se tiše, opatrně rozpovídají o dobách, kdy byl jejich král ještě skoro chlapec, mladý a statečný a takdobrý. Mladší děti to považují za pohádky.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The descend into power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589318) by [MaryBarrens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens)



Jude je příliš mladá na to, aby kdy zažila slunce nad Kamelotem. 

***

Někteří lidé si ještě pamatují, když bylo všechno jinak. 

Většina z nich o tom nemluví. Ne venku, ne ve dne, kdy by je mohlo být slyšet, ne před lidmi, kterým se nedá zcela věřit. Ne _nahlas_. Někteří o tom nechtějí mluvit vůbec. O tom, že to dřív bývalo jiné, o veselejších dobách, šťastnějších dobách předtím, než se všechno změnilo. O dobách, kdy se nikdo z nich ještě nemusel bát. 

Někteří se tiše, opatrně rozpovídají o dobách, kdy byl jejich král ještě skoro chlapec, mladý a statečný a tak _dobrý_. „Jezdíval často na koni,“ říkají. „Jezdíval po království, podívat se na svůj lid.“ 

Protože jejich král kdysi býval mladý a krásnější než socha, oblečený celý ve stříbrné a rudé. Býval vstřícný a laskavý, pro každého měl dobré slovo. Blaho jeho lidu pro něj bylo na prvním místě a jedny z příběhů, o kterých se nemluví, jsou ty o příšerách, které zabil, o banditech, které zastavil, o lidech, kterým pomohl. Jezdíval po okolí, spával v lese, na holé zemi úplně stejně jako zbytek jeho mužů, i když jako princ měl výsady, které by mu jistě zajistily větší pohodlí. Když byl někdo v nebezpečí, stavěl se vždycky do první řady, s mečem připraveným. Míval přátele mezi prostými lidmi, bavil se s nimi a smál se, jeho úsměv upřímný, a když svítilo slunce, zářily jeho vlasy jako zlato. 

Mladší děti to považují za pohádky. 

***

Jude viděla krále jen jednou. 

Je to už dávno, když byla ještě malá. Země byla ještě rozměklá roztátým sněhem, takhle brzy zjara, a král vypadal majestátně, s širokými rameny a v rytířské zbroji, na nádherném koni, když v čele svých rytířů projížděl jejich vesnicí do další bitvy. 

Jude si nepamatuje, kam jeli. Co si pamatuje, byla jeho tvář. Příliš rovná záda, příliš napnutá ramena, obličej jako vytesaný z kamene – možná z ledu – zcela bez výrazu. Měl krásné rysy, ostré a výrazné, s pevnou bradou, ale byl bledý a vypadal unaveně, jeho vlasy už nezářily. Rty tiskl pevně k sobě, koutky obrácené mírně dolů, a jeho oči… Jude nikdy předtím neviděla někoho, kdo by vypadal tak… Ne prázdný. Jeho oči nebyly prázdné, byly… tak neuvěřitelně smutné, že si to Jude nedokázala představit. 

Ať už se mu stalo cokoli, zničilo ho to. Nezbylo z něj nic než jméno a koruna, nezbylo v něm nic lidského, nic, co by ještě dokázalo rozumět lidem. Nic, na čem by mu ještě záleželo. 

Ten muž byl zlomený. 

***

Teď už žádné bitvy nejsou. 

Kdysi, těsně po té bitvě s Morganou, o které se jen sotva kdo odváží mluvit, bylo celé království ve válce. S lordy, s urozenými pány, s jinými zeměmi. Rytíři v rudých pláštích celé roky jezdili po království, řinčení zbraní se ozývalo ze všech koutů země. Jejich král vedl jednu válku za druhou, neúnavně, přes celý Albion, jako by se nedokázal zastavit, dokud se mu nepovede zemi sjednotit pod jednu vládu. Jako by mu nezáleželo na ničem jiném, než ovládnout celou zemi, podmanit si celý Albion, stát se největším králem ze všech. 

Nejdříve snad proto, aby zavládl mír. Později z krvelačnosti. 

A nakonec bojoval, jako by nic jiného neznal, jako by to dostal úkolem a zapomněl proč. 

Teď je celá země sjednocená. Kamelot už nemá nepřátele. Protože nikdo nemá dost odvahy se jejich králi postavit. 

***

Někdy, když je hluboká noc a dostatek alkoholu, se někdo odváží otevřít pusu a zapřemýšlet nahlas o tom, co se vlastně stalo. Co se muselo stát, že to z jejich mladého, laskavého krále udělalo to, čím je teď. 

Někteří si myslí, že ho zlomila zrada jeho sestry, čarodějnice, který prý bývala tak milá, jako dítě. Její snaha připravit ho o trůn, zbavit ho jeho koruny, okrást ho o život. 

„Stalo se mu to samé, co jeho otci,“ odporují někteří tiše a rozhlížejí se kolem sebe, aby se ujistili, že je neposlouchá někdo, kdo by neměl. Jeho otec, starý král, se přece změnil, když přišel o lásku svého života. Změnil se a královstvím se roznesl strach. Co když se _jejich_ králi, jejich králi, který míval zlaté vlasy a obrovskou odvahu, stalo to samé? 

Nesmysl, řekne většina. Vždyť královna je pořád naživu, bledá a tichá, ale stále po jeho boku. 

A co ten chlapec?, odváží se někteří namítnout. Co ten hubený, tmavovlasý mladík, který býval kdysi neustále na krok od něj? Mladík, který byl oblečený jako sluha, ale choval se jako přítel, statečný a laskavý a vždycky na koni hned vedle jejich krále? 

Jen málokdo si troufne zmínit se o tom, že se na něj mladý král díval, jako by na celém světě nebylo nikoho důležitějšího. 

A pokud si někdo pamatuje mladíkovo jméno, nikdo se neodváží vyslovit ho nahlas. 

***

Netrvalo to ani rok, po té příšerné bitvě (a to je zakázané téma, nikdo, kdo si cení svého života, o té bitvě nemluví), než v Kamelotu shořel první dům. 

Než došlo k první, ale ani zdaleka ne poslední, popravě za vlády mladého krále. 

***

Jude kdysi, před lety, potkala vojáka. 

Byl vysoký a jejich vesnicí jen projížděl. Tvrdil, že je lovec, zkušený stopař, možná, ale jeho pevné svaly, jeho prázdné oči, ten meč, který měl připevněný na boku svého koně, skrytý pod tmavým pláštěm, ale připravený a po ruce, kdyby ho potřeboval, říkaly něco jiného. 

On taky, po pár džbáncích silného venkovského piva, a když s ním zůstala jen Jude, tichá a sotva tady. 

Vyprávěl jí o velké bitvě, o té příšerné noci, kdy se všechno změnilo. Vyprávěl jí o boji a o řinčení zbraní, o křiku a o tmě nad bitevním polem. Vyprávěl jí o tom, jak kamelotští rytíři, v čele se svým králem, udatně bojovali proti mocichtivé čarodějce. Mluvil, pomalu a chraplavým hlasem, hlavu sklopenou, takže mu vlasy padaly do očí, o tom, jak se zableskla zbraň a král padl na kolena, ve středu bitvy, v náruči mladého, tmavovlasého muže. 

Džbánek se mu roztřásl v ruce tak silně, že pár kapek piva plesklo o stůl, a Jude už se vzdávala naděje, že se ještě něco dozví, když znovu promluvil. 

O tom, jak se veškerý boj zastavil, když si mladý král muže přitiskl na prsa, a pak zaklonil hlavu a vydal ze sebe zvuk tak hrozný, jako nikdo z nich nikdy neslyšel. O tom, jak zakrvácení muži jen stáli, zbraně svěšené, přátelé i nepřátelé, a zírali na krále, který klečel v jejich středu, a křičel a křičel, beze slov, jako raněné zvíře, zvuk, který trhal uši a zarýval se do kostí, o tom, jak se nikdo ani nepohnul, když král konečně utichl a sklopil hlavu, a pak se zvednul ze země, meč zapomenutý, a i s mužem ve své náruči odešel z bitevního pole. 

Trvalo prý hodiny a hodiny, než ho znovu spatřili. Když se vrátil, sám a s obličejem bílým jako právě padlý sníh, bylo slunce už vysoko nad obzorem. 

***

Někteří tvrdí, že král té noci na bitevním poli ztratil duši. Snad že ji dokonce obětoval, ve svém boji za mír, a vymklo se mu to z rukou. 

Někteří tvrdí, že ztratil srdce. 

Nikdo neví jistě. A nikdo nemá odvahu se zeptat. 


End file.
